


Maybe Getting Kidnapped Isn't So Bad

by Hetalia1912



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Russia (Hetalia) - Freeform, Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Female Character, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Demisexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Forced Threesome, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Improvised Sex Toys, Kidnapping, Large Breasts, Lesbian Character, Lima Syndrome, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding Crops, S&M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Assault, Spreader Bars, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: She isn't sure what the hell happened.All she knows is that she's tied up in a dark room with two men watching her.One of whom is her crush.Chapter One:How Did I Get Into This Mess?(WIP)Chapter Two:You Want To Go Out With Me...?(Not published)





	Maybe Getting Kidnapped Isn't So Bad

She didn't know what happened,first thing she was walking down the side of the road at night;which in hindsight she probably shouldn't have been doing;next thing she knows she's being stuffed into a van with two men wearing masks.

Nette doing nightly walks was nothing new,but this was the first time something like this had happened.

And to be honest she  _really_ should've seen it coming considering the amount of attention she gets for her looks.

Including from the Russian twin bothers next door.

* * *

**2 Hours Earlier**

 


End file.
